


Teacher's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Teacher and Student, Tit job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ~ Re-Upload ~Gladiolus Amicitia, your literature teacher, catches you breaking in his class way beyond school hours. One-shot lemon.





	

  


Alright, maybe you don't make the best of decisions. But under pressure? You don't have time to think out consequences. And hey, your best friend Prompto could of talked you out of this idea. (Which he hadn't by the way, cheered you on practically.. _Enabler_..) So, you being the expert decision maker, got into school at 1:15 AM. 

Hey, it's not your fault they leave the windows unlocked. Plus, your class is floor level. They're asking to be broken into.. 

It's not as if you're doing this for a bad reason. You're not pranking your teacher, you don't plan on putting a bunch of thumb tacks facing up on Mr. Amicitia's chair, hurting that wonderful ass in the process. You don't want to throw about rolls of toilet paper. 

You just need to change one little answer on that _huge_ test you took earlier. 

And by one little answer you mean a few. 

After finding out that this test counts for more than half of your grade, you're pretty much willing to do whatever is needed to fix it. Let's be honest, you half assed it earlier. Just another dumb test. If you knew how important it was, you would of put more effort! 

Let's disregard the fact you're an 18 year old high school student and should always put effort.. My God, What the hell is a matter with you? 

Well..then again, it's not as if your lack of attention was your fault. Something else was taking it.

Not something. 

_Someone._

Mr. Amicitia.

_Gladiolus._

You bite your lips just thinking of the man. 

_No. Stop thinking about him. Focus on the task at hand. Where does he keep our tests? He hasn't graded them yet.._

And yes, you know how odd that is. How old is he? Like 26, 27? But damn it, have you seen that 6'6 beast in a dress shirt? There's a reason you post secret snaps of him during class with the tag _'slay me daddy'_ after all. 

"Damn it," You pout. _All this trouble for nothing? Where the hell does he keep them?_ You head for the opposite side of the class, hoping to find something close to a miracle in one of those file cabinets. 

As you do, you recall what got you into this mess.. 

See, these past few months have been far from boring. There's always been little things here and there from him but it's like everything that's ever happened, happened all in one day. And it was overwhelmingly great. Maybe you're over thinking it. But earlier _had_ to put Aranea's unconvinced attitude in the toilet. 

Your teacher's amber eyes were _all over you._

You playfully chew your lip now, reimagining those looks he was giving you. _God_ , and what about that little sexy smirk during free period? Holy hell. And then he _winked at you_. 

That wasn't innocent. 

It just wasn't. 

Your friend Highwind didn't proceed to then look your away, pump her closed fist toward her mouth and tongue punch her cheek for no reason. 

You chuckle now thinking about it. 

_Doesn't sound so bad though.._

"Oh God.." You quietly mumble, placing a hand on your head. How can you think such a —

Psh. Let's be real. You're given the opportunity, you'd totally get frisky with your teacher. You kind of think he's into you. You're into him. Then again, almost every girl in the school is. But you seem to be the only girl _he's_ into. 

You're blushing now. 

_That's so bad._

Teacher and student..

But alas, you can think about your teacher in naughty ways at home.

No papers here. 

 _Fuck._  

Sighing, you turn on your heels and head for the door.

But that's when it opens.

That's when a hand reaches in and flicks the light on.

And finally, that's when none other then _Gladiolus Amicitia walks through._

Where you saying the word 'fuck' earlier? You should of saved it for this. 

You stumble back, frozen in place after the third or fourth step. He immediately drops his bag on a close-by desk as he looks at you in confusion. It's 1:30 AM, what the hell is a student doing here? 

"Ms. (Y/N), did you actually break into my class?" There's a bit of humor in his tone, like he finds it funny or something. Hey, at least he has a humor, right? 

"Uhm.." Yeah, not gonna get an answer so elegantly now is he? You scratch the back of your head, suddenly overwhelmed with embarrassment and fear. Why? What's the worse he can do? Get you suspended? "I - I tried to change my paper." Wait..What! Why just come out and say it? 

Eh, let's be honest, you suck ass at lying and there's no reason to do so. Let's have him give you whatever punishment is given and go back home already.. 

Your eyes fell to the floor so you hadn't notice him approach. When your eyes do meet his however you slightly choke. When did he get so _close_? 

"So, you're having a tough time with your paper, huh?" There's something about the way he says it.. 

It's then he blocks you between him and a table, leaning down close enough to taste your breath as he locks each one of his palms on either side of you on the desk. Your bum slightly sits atop the wooden table and you place your own hands behind you to prop yourself upright. Your teacher has no idea of personal space and you weren't going to complain. 

Your throat completely dries and you swallow to soothe it. It's not helping. Nothing will help the wild thumping in your chest or calm that tingling down your spine. Was this really  happening? 

You're quiet, only locking eyes with his hungry ones. Your mouth parts and you feel like there's not enough air in the room. 

There's that _smirk_ again. You melt. He's _looking at your lips_ and you suddenly you feel like this is some sort of dream.

"Mr. Amicitia?" You whisper.

"Do you want me to let you re-take it?"

It's suddenly as if his behavior and actions from 2.0 seconds ago hadn't happened. He straightens out, backs away, and re-addresses you like you're in front of the class. 

You swallow hard, looking away and pushing your sweaty hands down to straighten your skirt.

"If you'd allow me to," You manage to voice, still shocked from what just happened. Yeah, you had an idea he liked you but when you can actually experience something like your teacher pushing you up against another student's desk you're a little thrown off. In a good way mind you. 

Damn. What that a one time thing? Was it a random outburst? One he doesn't plan on – 

_No. Let it go. You're overthinking it._

"Are you willing to do _anything_?" 

Your (E/C) eyes suddenly fall to the _bulge_ of your literature teacher. 

This is happening. 

This is actually happening..

You let out a breathy sound. Maybe it's one of relief, or excitement. Who knows. You simply look back up at his handsome face and nod, parting your mouth and biting your lower lip as return your attention to his erection. 

Suddenly you're caught off guard, having your school uniform's red tie pulled. Why you never changed is not on your mind as he walks backwards to his desk, bringing you along like a pet. Gladios isn't choking you but there is slight force that make you feel heat somewhere deliciously low in your body. Your hands instinctively go for your collar to reduce the small tightening as he tugs you once hard. He's leaning on his desk now, offering a better height circumstance. 

Mr. Amicitia wraps his fist with your tie, up until the point there's no room left. Your head is forced up as he leans closer. 

"Kiss me on the lips." 

You're so fucking _wet_. 

You moan slightly in his asked for kiss, letting one hand desperately try to open a low button on his shirt to feel that immaculate body while the other rubbed and felt how hard his thick cock was in those pants. "Mr. Amicitia.." You whimper, wanting so badly to feel him in other ways. 

He pulls even harder on your tie and your hands have to go for your collar again. He's kissing you so roughly and savagely a stream a spit falls beside your mouth. The lewd noises makes you grind your thighs against each other. He lets up on your tie, letting his right hand tuck beneath your chin instead as his thumb pulls your bottom lip open to gain better access. His tongue easily gains it, and you grant your older teacher your's. The way he sucks makes you shiver in all the right places and your can't help but card your fingers in his hair. Pulling and tugging before finally managing to unbutton that stupid fucking shirt.  

"You want more?" He questions low, ghosting his lips over your ear and making you shiver. Your hands rub and trace patterns all over his abs. He's making your innocent white panties gush with more sinful excitement as he begins to kiss and lick your neck. You won't be able to come to school tomorrow without a scarf.. 

You moan in his care, biting your lips to muffle your noises as you explore his hard body.

"No baby, let me hear you.." He whispers, running his hands down your back to your nice shapely rear. His callus grip goes beneath your uniform's skirt, squeezing your plump cheeks before pulling them apart and pushing them tightly back together. 

Your brows furrow in much wanted delight, getting slight stimulation. 

Your hands go for his chest and beneath his chin, holding him in place as you tip toe and begin to kiss his lips in a needy way. Gladios tilts his head to gives you better placement. You just can't get enough. He sucks your swollen bottom lip into his mouth before starting to massage your tongues together again. The ball of heat bundling in your abdomen seems to be leaking onto your thighs now. 

"I want more.." You whimper, leaving a trail of kisses down his chiseled, tattooed chest before you sink to your knees. 

He looks down at you with a sexy smirk, unbuckling his belt. "Is that so, baby? Whatya' want?" 

You're the one to smirk this time. 

"I want my teacher's cock." 

_Ask and you shall receive._

Mr. Amicitia unzips, letting his big fat cock escape from it's tight prison and bounce off his lower abdomen. It's veined and leaking, asking for that pretty mouth of yours to relieve it. 

A sexy sound from your throat graces his ears as soon as you see it, kissing the tip ever so gently and smiling to yourself. 

Cock kisses. His favorite student never looked so sweet and pretty.. 

You know what your teacher taste like.. And you love it. 

"Show me how much you wanna retake that test, (Y/N.)" He instructs, grabbing his extension and holding it upright against your face. Your 6'6, 27 year old teacher then places his balls in your mouth, slightly stroking as he waits for you to start. 

You have it be honest. Yes, you always had the idea Mr. Amicitia was into you. But you never thought he was "let me jack off against your face as you suck my balls" into you. Can't say you're dissapointed. 

You suck the soft balled shaped skin, closing your eyes as you switch back and fourth to each side. His low groans fill the room quietly as his other hand grabs a fistful of your pretty (H/C) colored locks. 

"Don't take your (E/C) eyes off me." He orders, pulling away before tapping your tongue with the tip of his mushroom shaped head. You feel flushed doing as told, quite honestly feeling as if he was fucking you with his stare. 

The hand withholding that ridiculous erection joins the other in your hair, prompting you to take control. 

You swallow hard, looking up at him for confirmination. You've done this before. But could you even fit him in your mouth? His length and width made sense for his body. That should you give you an idea of how damn large he was. Do normal cocks look angry? His did. 

Quickly, he makes a pony tail with his fist of your hair, not leaving any bits that would cover up that pretty face of yours. Gladios tells you to get rid of your top and take off your bra to make him feel good with your sweet little tits too. 

You've never done _that_. 

But there's a first for everything, right? 

After following another set of delicious orders, you blush as he rids his black shirt completely and leans down to cup one of your breast. He pulls and pinches your right nipple, slapping your left before kneading it to soothe the slight pain. You murmur and whimper his first name over and over, earning a sexy little nickname you would hear for a very long time. 

"Suck my cock, _teacher's pet._ " 

Your pussy throbs.

You needfully take him in your hand, swallowing any fear to make room for what he _wants_ you to swallow as you pull his foreskin back, revealing a swollen, slight pre-cumming head. You moan your quiet excitement for another taste before licking straight up his slit. He jerks only a little, making you flick your chin up as he tightened his hold on your hair by accident. You sexily giggle, keeping your eyes on his as you go right back for him. 

Tenderly, you swirl your little wet tongue around his tip, pumping his shaft ever so softly and cupping his balls slowly. 

His amber eyes are half lidded as he watches, placing all your hair in one fist before rubbing his abdomen. 

"I think you can do better than that, Ms. (Y/N.)" He husked. 

Oh, you can.. 

Done with your teasing, you pull away your hands, suddenly positioning them on the side of each breast. He bites his lower lip hungrily, following your every movement as you then move a little higher on your knees. You lick the underside of his stiff, thick cock all the way up and peck his tip, before tucking him between your tits. Your sultry (E/C) eyes look at him with no hesitation, making him pulsate and leak onto your collarbone. 

You were about to tit fuck your teacher. 

And you thought you didn't put _effort_ into your school work..

"Aw - _fuck_ ," He growls as you begin to rub your breast up and down, making him feel like he was fucking _something else._ But this? This was good..

Gladio's head falls back as he rasps your name. His hands entangle in your hair again as he lets his half-lidded irises grace upon your flushed face. The way your sweet tits are bounching against him make him swell with more blood. He can't get enough of you, thrusting inside the soft little home you created for his cock. 

" _Just_ \- like - that. _Fuck, baby girl.._ " He sounds out with each hot pump, his deep voice cracking and making your clit ache. _You're_ doing this. You're turning him into mush. His breath hitches as you place your intertwined fingers over his cock to keep him in place, amplifying your movements and whimpering like a sexy little teacher's pet as his big juicy erection violates your sweet chest. 

He heatedly pulls away though, quickly stroking to not lose stride as he inserts that girthy, horny cock inside your mouth. 

He wants you to taste his cum. You're not the teacher's pet for nothing.. 

"Mhm.." You needily moan, having your eyes almost roll to the back of your head before they close. Gladios had collected each side of your hair with his fist, as if he made two pig tails, and begin to fuck your mouth. 

"You feel _so fucking good_.." He moans, letting his head fall back as he relishes in how amazing your mouth feels, engulfing him so warmly and wet. 

You open your eyes, watching his straining features as he pumped in and out of you. He curses and grunts your name as you begin to bob up and down, letting him know you can take him even deeper.

Message received..

The hold on your hair tightens increasingly as he begins to _throat fuck you._ Your fingers slip in your panties as you try to relieve yourself and the other plays with your left breast before you get to taste your teacher. Gladio's legs begin to buckle a bit as he has his way with your mouth, cussing as you were about to help him meet his much needed end.  He growls as his abdomen locks up and he feels the tight ball of heat in his lower body _bundle over._

"Fuck, (Y/N) I'm about to...!-" He huskily cries out, suddenly opening his eyes and feeling his entire body weaken. The hold on your hair painfully increases as your teacher's sweaty body jerks against you.

You moan as spurt after spurt of hot thick cum fills your mouth. Mr. Amicitia makes a sexy muffled noise as more of his semen continues to pour, dripping out the corners of your mouth as you swallow around him. He arches his hips and curses your name before slowly taking himself out. Your bodies are collected in perspiration and chests are moving at a shaky pattern. You had orgasmed at the same time, seeing stars much like he just did. 

Your teacher's hand comes to pick your chin up, rubbing his cock head all over your swollen red lips. He slathers his essence on your chin and mouth, ever so gently slipping back in once or twice as you kissed and licked his tip. 

With a few more heavy breaths, he sinks to his knees beside you, getting you in his lap as he sat against his desk. Soft lips kiss sweet skin under your ear as he rubs your arms. 

"Come early tomorrow. I'll let you retake it.." 

You laugh softly, "I was hoping so.." 

~

When you two collect yourselves, he helps you clean up a bit and get dressed, just like you helped him. The night ends with him dropping you off home. 

"Is...is this ever going to happen again?" There's hope in your voice, he can hear it. 

"You tell me, _teacher's pet._ " 

There's hope in his too. 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
